Sans défense
by Lyra Delauro
Summary: Fye est dans son lit quand surgit de nul part, Ashura est devant lui. Slash homo et one short


Disclameur: Pas à moi comme d'hab.

Attention: Limite explicite et slash homo!

_**Sans défense:**_

Fye était étendu sur son lit. Il dormait à point fermé. Quelques heures plus tôt, le groupe était arrivé dans un monde assez sympathique. De grands immeubles, des rues en bétons et les habitants qui ressemblaient à des humains mais avaient tous la peau verte. Un homme les avait vu errer dans les rues et leur avait proposé de se reposer dans sa maison. D'après ce qu'ils avaient comprit, leurs couleurs de peau n'était pas si étonnante car les albinos étaient courant dans la population. Maintenant, bien au chaud dans l'habitation, le magicien de Sèle se reposait.

Lentement, il commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Quelque chose le troublait comme si une présence se trouvait dans sa chambre. Le magicien n'arriva pas pour autant à sortir de ses rêves qui se trouvaient être bien trop agréables pour retourner à la réalité.

«Pourquoi es tu partit Fye?»

Cette voix s'était fait entendre faiblement. Pourtant, le magicien ouvrit immédiatement les yeux reconnaissant le timbre grave qui le poursuivait en pensée dans chaque dimension. Ashura-ho était penché sur lui entièrement nu. Ses lèvres étaient pincées dans une expression triste et désolée mais ses yeux étincelaient d'une joie sans borne. Fye ouvrit la bouche pour parler, crier ou faire quelque chose mais son seigneur plaqua une main devant l'empêchant de sortir le moindre son. Ce fut à ce moment que le jeune homme se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient liés derrière son dos par des filaments bleus sortit d'un sort qui neutralisait aussi ses pouvoirs dans l'éventualité ou il s'en serait servit.

Ashura-ho changea un peu d'expression en voyant son magicien s'agiter sous lui. Ce dernier semblait totalement terrifié et alors un soupir s'échappa du roi. Il sortit de nulle part une petite fiole transparente remplie d'un liquide entre le rose et le noir translucide.

«Tu sais ce que c'est n'es ce pas? Je ne pensais pas devoir te la faire avaler. Pas à toi Fye.»

Le concerner écarquilla les yeux de peur en reconnaissant la potion. Une potion qu'il avait lui-même crée. Elle soumettait celui qui la buvait au moindre ordre du roi de Sèle ne laissant plus aucun moyen de résister aux instructions que donnait l'homme. Presque tous les sujets d'Ashura l'avaient but et aujourd'hui ne ressemblaient plus que à des zombies qui avaient perdu tous sens de la morale ainsi que la conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Fye secoua brusquement la tête pour se dégager en se cambrant avec une force étonnante vu son corps frêle. Mais son seigneur n'eu besoin que d'un bras pour le répliquer au matelas. Mais au moins, maintenant il n'était plus bâillonné. Le magicien cria du plus fort qu'il pu. Son roi le saisit alors par la nuque plaquant la fiole sur ses lèvres pour le forcer à boire. Fye continua à se débattre totalement prit de panique.

«Non…non…Au secours!!! Quelqu'un!!! A l'aide…je vous en supplie…a…à l'aide!!!!!!»

Brusquement, Ashura l'attrapa par la mâchoire et lui envoya un coup de genoux dans le ventre le faisant hurler. L'homme en profita pour insérer le liquide dans sa bouche.

Au secours par pitié que quelqu'un m'aide…me sauve…Kurogané…Aide moi!

Pensa Fye dans un sursaut en sentant le liquide s'écouler sur sa langue. Sa gorge se serra immédiatement tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avaler la potion. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues allant humidifier la main d'Ashura qu'il avait replacé sur sa bouche pour avorter la tentative de Fye de recracher ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à lui faire avaler.

D'une manière presque tendre, le roi vint d'un doigt, cueillir les larmes de son magicien comme pour le consoler. Mais dans le même temps qu'il faisait ce mouvement plein de prévention, il bougea un peu sa paume recouvrant le nez de Fye lui coupant toute respiration. Le message était clair «Avale!». Le jeune homme secoua faiblement la tête en fermant les yeux, ses muscles commençants déjà à faiblir. Dans son esprit, les cris continuaient et seul le nom du Ninja venait à son esprit. Il avait besoin de lui, de son aide. De tout son corps et de toutes ses larmes.

Kurogané…vient m'aider je t'en supplie! Pourquoi ne me sauves-tu pas? …J'ai peur! Aide moi j'ai très peur je suis terrifié…Au secours! Kurogané! Quelqu'un…ne le laissez pas faire! Kuro…Kuro…Kuro…à l'aide…

Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Fye détendit ses muscles avalant l'horrible potion en fixant Ashurant en pleur. Il avait peur, tellement peur. La terreur ne le lâchait pas et son ventre s'était resserré en un nœud impossible à démêler.

Le roi le lâcha le laissant rouler sur le côté et pleurer. En enlevant sa main il fit sans le vouloir une légère griffure juste au niveau de la mâchoire à Fye. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec douceur faisant frissonner d'horreur le magicien de Sèle. Il se baissa vers lui de nouveau capturant ses lèvres. Fye se dégagea mais il grogna alors d'une voix ferme qui fit cette foi cesser les frissons mais trembler tout le corps de son nouvel esclave.

«Laisse-toi faire!»

Il ne pouvait plus contrer un ordre, Fye le savait. Il était maintenant forcé de se laisser faire. Son corps ne pu pas se contracter quand son roi se repencha vers lui pour l'embrasser encore une foi. Il sentit la langue de l'homme forcer ses lèvres et s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Le dégout, l'envie de vomir le traversèrent mais il n'arriva même pas à se reculer. Ce fut alors qu'Ashura fit glisser une de ses mains vers le bas de son ventre se saisissant de son sexe. Fye glapit faiblement alors que l'homme laissait sa bouche libre. Le roi de Sèle passa un bras derrière son dos et l'attira vers lui.

Fye savait ce qu'il allait faire. Refaire plutôt. Il l'avait fait tant de foi auparavant lui faisant à chaque foi aussi mal.

«Non! Je vous en supplie laissez moi!»

«Tait-toi!»

Il ne s'inquiétait plus de lui maintenant. Il n'était plus en mesure de prendre garde à l'état du magicien le désir d'Ashura ayant prit le pas sur sa raison. Fye voulut implorer, pleurer, le dissuader mais sa voix était partie à la même seconde que l'ordre avait été donné. Son roi l'attira brusquement vers lui en lui écartant les cuisses avant de rentrer en lui violemment. Le jeune homme se cabra sous le choc et la douleur.

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!»

Dans son lit, Fye se redressa les yeux grands ouverts. Il était seul dans la chambre sombre et surtout trempé de sueur. Il avait rêvé. Un cauchemar…rien qu'un cauchemar. Les yeux grands ouverts, se passant une main sur le front, il remarqua que l'oreiller et ses joues étaient baignés de larmes. Au moment ou il les essuyait, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit si violemment qu'il fit un bond sur le matelas. Se découpant dans la lumière jaunâtre du couloir, la silhouette de Kurogané sabre à la main fut vite rejointe par celles de Sakura et Shaolan.

Le Ninja était encore les yeux fatigués et le cri de Fye avait dut le sortir d'un beau rêve. Mokona sautait sur l'épaule de Shaolan. Le magicien se composa un sourire à la plus grande vitesse jamais atteinte.

«Non! Non, ne vous inquiétez pas…c'est juste un cauchemar. Je vais bien.»

«Vous êtes sur M.Fye?»

«Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci d'être venu mais c'est bon.»

Il s'était levé pour aller jusqu'à eux. Sakura le regardait inquiet mais il lui sourit et en profita pour caresser affectueusement Mokona. Ils ne devaient pas savoir de toute manière. Il sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui mais restait souriant sans faiblir une seconde. Kurogané ne disait rien et seuls les trois autres le fusillaient de questions auxquels il répondait vaguement refusant d'expliquer de quoi il avait rêvé. Il se souvenait d'avoir appelé le Ninja désespérément et préféra éviter son regard. Le reste du group finit par se résigne à le laisser seul et Fye retourna dans sa chambre. Il alla vers la salle de bain et attendit d'entendre sa porte se fermer avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

Il avait une mine assez bonne. Les autres n'y avaient vu que du feu. Rien ne changeait de l'habitude si ce n'était…une griffure au niveau de la mâchoire. En une seconde, le visage de Fye devint aussi pâle qui si il était mort. La même griffure que celle faite par Ashura quand il l'avait forcé à avaler sa potion.

NON! Il était là! Non, dites moi que non.

Violemment, il donna un coup dans son reflet faisant tomber le miroir sur le sol et se briser. Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas derrière lui. En baissant les yeux, il vit qu'une silhouette noir imposante se trouvait juste derrière son dos. Ashura! Ashura était là, il était venu le chercher, le violer encore et encore avant de le trainer à Sèle pour en faire son esclave.

Le magicien sentit toute force l'abandonner. Son cœur battit si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Si seulement il avait avoué aux autres qu'il n'allait pas bien, s'il était resté avec eux…mais non. Il était seul et Ashura était juste dans son dos. Soudain, le roi tendit la main et la posa sur son épaule disant un seul mot dans un murmure.

«Fye!»

Le magicien explosa alors sentant sa gorge trop serrée pour tenir une seconde de plus avec tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Brusquement, il chassa la main courant jusqu'à un coin de la pièce ou il se recroquevilla comme un animal traqué qui se résigne à son sort. Il hurla en pleurant en même temps.

«NON! Je vous en supplie seigneur laissez moi une bonne foi pour toute! J'en peux plus par pitié laissez moi! Seigneur…seigneur…je ferais ce que vous voulez mais ne me touchez plus! Ne me faite plus CA! Par pitié…pitiiiiié…»

Le dernier mot était étouffé de sanglots et Fye, les yeux fermés, savait tout au fond de lui qu'Ashura se ficherais bien de sa plaidoirie. Qu'il continuerait sans prendre garde au reste. Que tout ne servait à rien. Il était son esclave maintenant! Son esclave qui devrait lui obéir sans pouvoir s'échapper. Brisé, il l'avait brisé et il le tenait maintenant. La main attrapa de nouveau son épaule le faisant se rouler un peu plus sur lui-même.

«Fye…Fye!!! Reprend toi merde! Fye!»

Cette voix…ce n'était pas Ashura. Il la reconnaissait entre toutes. Le magicien ouvrit de grands yeux qu'il posa sur l'homme devant lui. Celui qu'il avait prit pour son roi. Kurogané le secouait son visage semblant fâché mais ses yeux criant une inquiétude qui surpassait tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu chez le Ninja. Dans un réflexe, Fye voulut se constituer un sourire mais le rictus qu'il parvint à faire n'avait rien de convainquant.

«J'ai…je t'ai prit pour…quelqu'un d'autre…par…»

Kurogané le coupa dans son excuse en passant une main derrière son dos l'attirant vers lui, dans ses bras.

«Mais t'excuse pas merde! C'est pas à toi de le faire.»

Fye se retrouva enlacer dans les bras protecteurs du Ninja. Presque immédiatement, un sentiment d'apaisement s'installa en lui. Il était en sécurité entre ces deux bras. Auprès de la poitrine de Kurogané. Le ninja avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'autre l'invitait à reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

«Je…»

«Chut! Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici avant d'être calmé et reposé. Je ne vais pas laisser ce gars que tu fuis te rattraper de nouveau dans tes rêves.»

Fye se détendit complètement. Les sanglots qu'il avait retenus depuis qu'il avait quitté Sèle le prirent à la gorge. Il avait déjà beaucoup pleuré mais le soulagement que lui offrait Kurogané le fit lâcher tout ce qu'il avait encore dans le ventre. Il s'agrippa au pull de son protecteur comme un enfant qui veut retenir son père. Il s'endormit comme ça, roulé contre le torse du ninja quelques perles transparentes encore sur ses joues. Son lit improviser le regarda faire sans dire un mot. Il avait besoin de se laisser un peu aller et d'être sous l'aile de quelqu'un qui le protégerais de lui-même. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de suivre son instinct et de rejoindre la magicien dans sa chambre.

Les deux restèrent enlacés toute la nuit. Fye endormit enfin à l'abri d'un mauvais rêve, Kurogané le surveillant et veillant toute la nuit. Le gardant comme on garde un objet précieux.

* * *

Bon comme d'hab:

Je vous en supplie, rewieeeeeeeeeews!!!!


End file.
